An Unexpected Gesture
by WriterGirl516
Summary: "I know I'm nothin' like your momma, but you've always got me." Charlotte helps Mason through his first Mother's Day without Erica.


**Author's note**: I'm supposed to be working on my other stories, but this idea came to me this week and I just had to write it. Let's spend some time with the King-Freedman-Warner family on this Mother's Day weekend.

* * *

She could sense something was off. It wasn't obvious at first, but as the afternoon went on, she noticed how quiet he became. Fridays were usually the happiest day of the week for Mason. Cooper would pick him up from school and he'd spend the remainder of the day at Seaside, playing with his Nintendo 3DS until it was time to go home.

Today was different, though. Cooper got held back at the practice because of a patient, so Charlotte was the one picking up Mason from school. She was more than happy to do it as it provided a short break in her otherwise busy day.

She wasn't sure why she didn't notice it earlier, but Mason wasn't the happy kid he normally was on Fridays. When he got into the car, he muttered a soft "hello" and when she asked him how school was, he shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It was okay." He didn't say much during the time he sat in her office at St. Ambrose and he spent the car ride home staring out the window, not saying a word.

And then at dinner, he was still quiet and only offered short, simple replies when asked a question.

Charlotte's worry grew at dinner time. They were eating his favorite meal, macaroni and cheese, and he asked to be excused from the table, having only eaten half of what was on his plate.

Once he was safely out of earshot, Charlotte turned to Cooper and said, "Something's botherin' him."

"What makes you say that?" Cooper placed his napkin down and reached for his drink.

"He hasn't said much since I picked him up from school. And when he does, it's nothin' more than 'okay' or 'yeah,'" she looked toward the empty seat at the table. "I hope he's not shuttin' down on us again."

"I'll talk to him before bedtime. Maybe he'll tell me what's on his mind."

"Good luck with that," Charlotte replied. She already knew her husband wasn't going to be successful, but bless his heart for trying.

It was half past ten when Cooper finally came into the bedroom and Charlotte was putting down the phone as he entered. She met his concerned gaze with one of her own, surmising he didn't make any headway with getting Mason to open up. He sighed deeply and settled against the pillows.

"I thought we were past the whole not talking thing," he said, the frustration clear in his voice.

"We are. It's just… I think I know why he's gone all quiet on us," Charlotte replied. "Not sure if it slipped your mind, but you know what Sunday is."

It took a moment for him to figure it out and when it finally dawned on him, it was then that he understood and sadness weighed on his heart. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"I should've known."

Charlotte reached for Cooper's hand, lacing their fingers together. "Not your fault. The past couple of weeks have been emotional for all of us and we're still adjustin' with the changes in our lives," she reassured. "He's still hurtin', and it's his first Mother's Day without his momma. The sadness probably snuck up on him and he's just not ready to talk 'bout it."

Cooper frowned. "I wish there was something I could do. Something we could do."

"We're already doing somethin'," Charlotte pointed out. "We are being the best parents we can be by remindin' him we're here to listen, and that it's okay to feel sad."

"I'll try again with him tomorrow. Maybe he'll be in a better mood."

"You could, but you can't force him to talk. Just let him be for a bit. He'll say somethin' when he's good and ready."

Not much changed when morning came. Cooper thought making Mason's favorite breakfast would bring his son out of the somber mood he was in, but it didn't work and lunch wasn't much better either. Cooper tried his best to rein in his frustration, but as the afternoon wore on, it was clear his son's silence was starting to take a toll on him.

Sensing this, Charlotte sent Cooper out to run a few errands and told him to pick up dinner while she stayed back with Mason. Reluctantly, he agreed and once he was out the door, she headed towards Mason's room where she found the young boy sitting on the floor playing with his toys. He looked up at her as she entered, but didn't say a word as she sat at the foot of his bed.

Charlotte smiled. "C'mere, Mase," she said, patting the spot next to her. He didn't hesitate and got up. He sat down next to her, but stared at the floor. "I know somethin's on your mind. Talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he finally looked up, meeting her gaze. "Tomorrow's Mother's Day."

"I know, baby, and you're feelin' sad about it, I'm guessin'," she said and he nodded. His breath hitched a little, and she wrapped her arm around him, pulling him close. "It's your first one without your momma, and I bet you and her always did something special."

He nodded again, exhaling a heavy breath. "I really, really miss her. It's not fair."

"I know it's not."

"We made cards in art class yesterday and it made me sad. All the other kids can give it to their moms and I can't," his voice trailed, sighing as he leaned into her.

Charlotte's heart ached as she held onto him. Consoling as it was, she knew no amount of hugs would take away all the grief this boy was feeling. And while she continually promised him it does get better, that with time, these sad feelings will pass, she wished there was a way to pile all of his sorrow onto Cooper and herself. Children his age didn't deserve to feel this kind of sadness.

They sat that way for another minute or two, and when Mason finally lifted his head to look up at her, he managed to blink away the last of the tears. Charlotte smiled at him and used her thumb to wipe away the remaining moisture on his cheeks.

"I know I'm nothin' like your momma, but you've always got me," she reassured. The words may not have resonated with him at the given moment, but she felt it was important to remind him of this. "Like I've told you before, you can talk to me about anythin'. Even if you're sad, it's okay to talk to your dad and me about it. Or, just me if that's what you're comfortable with."

"Yeah, I know."

"Mind if I see the card you made?" she asked, but then realized he might not want to share, so she backpedaled. "If you don't want to show it to me, that's fine, too."

Mason moved off his bed and went to his backpack. It took him a moment to find it, as he sifted past the notebooks and folders. When he did, he pushed off the floor and handed it to Charlotte.

"You think she'd like it?" he asked, as though her seal of approval mattered. He'd already resigned himself to the fact that his mom was never going to see it.

"I think she would."

"She liked everything I made." He smiled or at least tried to.

"I bet she did," she handed the card back to him.

He glanced at it, then at her, then back to the card again. "Charlotte?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you and my dad take me to the cemetery tomorrow? I want to visit my mom. Maybe I can leave this there for her?"

Charlotte smiled warmly and pulled him closer, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to ask. Your daddy and I will take you anytime you want."

"I know. I just wasn't sure," he shrugged his shoulders.

"All you gotta do is tell us," she reminded him.

Mason smiled at her, a sign he was coming out of this sad funk. "Okay," he nodded. His stomach grumbled a little, causing them both to laugh. "Where's my dad?"

"He's pickin' up dinner. Should be home in a lil' bit," Charlotte replied. "You can have a cookie to hold you over till he gets back, if you want."

He shook his head. "No, I can wait."

Charlotte rubbed her palms against her jeans and stood. "Alright, but my offer still stands. Why don't you join me in the livin' room? We can play some Wii Tennis while we wait for him."

"If it's okay, I kinda want to stay here," he said, gently turning down the offer. There was something he wanted to do, and he needed the time to himself. "Maybe after dinner?"

"You're on," she smiled. "I'll come get you when dinner's ready."

The next day, after having Sunday brunch at their favorite spot, Charlotte, Cooper and Mason headed to the cemetery. Mason was quiet the whole way there, which wasn't surprising and quite understandable. Despite the talk Mason had shared with Charlotte the day before, it still didn't take away the sadness.

The three of them stood at Erica's headstone, Mason with the card in his hands. Charlotte figured this was a private moment best served for him, so she motioned for Cooper to step away with her.

"We'll wait for you by the car. Take all the time you need," Cooper said, squeezing his son's shoulder before walking away with Charlotte.

Mason waited until they were both out of earshot and sat down on the ground, placing the card at Erica's headstone. He traced her name with his finger and spoke softly, "Hi Mom."

Charlotte and Cooper leaned against the car, both of them watching Mason in the near distance. Cooper turned to her, grateful smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" she asked.

"You're so good with him," he said, shifting his gaze back to Mason.

"Means a lot hearin' that from you," she replied, appreciative of his words. "I'm doin' my best honorin' Erica's wishes. He's needs a momma and I'm the closest he'll get to havin' one in his life now."

Cooper draped his arm over her shoulder. The two of them remained that way for the next half hour as they watched and waited for Mason. By the time they returned home from their day out, it was dinnertime. They sat at the table sharing laughs over leftover macaroni and cheese from the other night, and this time, Mason enjoyed every bit of it.

Bedtime came around, and Charlotte knocked on Mason's bedroom door. As she expected, he was waiting for her, sitting on the red bean bag, and dressed in his favorite Phineas and Ferb pajamas.

"I thought I'd check to see if you were ready for bed," she said, helping him up off the bean bag and guiding him towards his bed. She turned down the covers and expected him to climb in, but he hesitated. "What's up? Not ready to sleep?"

"There's um… wait here," Mason said, walking around her. He headed toward his desk and retrieved something from under a pile of books. Handing it to her, he said shyly, "This is for you."

Charlotte held the handmade card in her hands. She certainly wasn't expecting this, not today when the only thing on her mind was helping him get through it. She smiled and sat down, opening the card and reading it while he stood in front of her.

"This is sweet."

He watched her stare at the words on the card. "I wasn't sure what to write," he said, unsure. "You're kinda my mom now and I wanted to give you something."

"You didn't have to," she said, clearly touched by the gesture.

"I wanted to. It's Mother's Day and you should get a card, too."

Charlotte tugged him closer and wrapped her arms around him. She pressed a kiss to her forehead and murmured, "Thank you."

They lingered in the embrace for a few seconds, until Charlotte declared it was time for him to get into bed. She pulled the covers up to his chest and sat next to him. Grabbing the book from his nightstand, she opened it to where they last left off.

It didn't take long for Mason to drift into dreamland, as Charlotte found him sound asleep halfway through the chapter they'd been reading. She folded the corner of the page in the book, and gently placed it back on his nightstand, before carefully moving off the bed. She picked up the card and looked at it again.

THANK YOU. YOU'RE THE BEST. HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. LOVE, MASON

She was a mom, and lying in bed was the boy she grew to love over the past eight months, her stepson.

After adjusting the covers one more time, she dimmed the bedside lamp and pressed one more kiss to his forehead.

"Good night, Mason," she whispered softly. "Sweet dreams, baby."


End file.
